


A New Deal(aka I believe in Grant Ward)

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AKA I hate cannon., And no-I do not care about the Season 2 finale, Come on guys- we brought coulson back- we can totally turn Ward against Hydra, Coulson is a BAMF, Coulson is always two steps ahead., Gen, I Believe in Grant Ward, I believe in the Barton/Romanov 2.0 project, I hate ABC for making the fandom suffer, I mean Fitz was soooo not necessary and neither is Ward, I refuse to believe that Ward is evil, You think he wouldn't calculate Ward's escape? That's adorable.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson cuts a deal with Ward.</p><p> </p><p>AKA, I BELIEVE IN GRANT WARD. Screw cannon. Seriously, we brought Coulson back, can we not turn Ward against Hydra, and not because he wants a twisted romance with Skye? I hate the Season 2 finale, and Ward being all "I will take you to your father at gun point so you will love me". What. the. Hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Deal(aka I believe in Grant Ward)

*Takes place before Ward is turned over to his brother, when Coulson interviewed him*

 

“Sir, are you sure about this?”, May asked Coulson as they descended the steps to Ward’s cell.

“We don't have any other options.” Coulson didn't falter at the question. He was a man on a mission. The Agent trolled up to Ward’s cell. May stayed upstairs, watching the video footage.

“Here for the view?” Ward plastered a fake smile on his face.

“How would you like to work for me again?”, Coulson asked Ward.

“Why?” Ward’s smile slipped off his face.

“I'll give you free range to do whatever you want to your brother, if you hunt down Hydra.”

“Again, why would I help you?”

“They made you hurt your friends. They turned you into a monster. Hydra didn't rein in Garratt.”

“And what do I get in return, just my brother?”

“No. You walk free, once you've helped us destroy Hydra.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I turn you over to your brother, with SHIELD security accompanying you instead of your brother’s version of security.”

“There’s a catch?”

“Nobody but you, me, and May knows about this. SHIELD would still need to pursue you to the fullest extent for you to get close to Hydra. If you die, or get captured by SHIELD or Hydra, you're alone.”

“Fine.”

It was a deal. Ward was now working for SHIELD. Maybe he could even win a certain somebody’s love.

*End*


End file.
